


Stilinski Stink isn't a Real Thing

by echo_inside



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knot Popping, Background Relationships, Camping, Come Marking, Derek is still an Alpha, F/M, Getting Together, Gift Fic, M/M, Miscommunication, Pack Bonding, Panic Attack, Scents & Smells, Stiles tries to fix something that's not broken, alternating pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_inside/pseuds/echo_inside
Summary: Trying to keep from being saturated in Stiles' scent more than he's already going to be during their pack bonding camping trip, Derek mistakenly gives Stiles the idea that he hates his smell.His Stilinski Stink.





	Stilinski Stink isn't a Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/gifts).



> This was written quickly this morning because it's snowing and very cold and a special friend of mine's birthday.
> 
> Not beta-read, all mistakes are mine and they're probably plentiful. My apologies.  
> (I didn't realize until I went to post this how often it ping-pongs between their POVs, sorry about that!)
> 
> *Brief mention of a panic attack and it's symptoms.

.~. 

“Why am I sharing the cabin with the hyperactive spaz?” Derek asked with a growl.

“Well everyone else in the pack is paired up, you two are flying solo, so it makes sense to stick you together.” Scott smiled, handing Stiles and Derek both a cabin key. “You guys are A5, it's at the end closest to the woods. I put the two alpha's on the ends so we could keep an eye out on the whole pack.”

“Nice of you to put you and Kira closest to the bathrooms and showers Scotty-boy. You're a real friend” Stiles snarked shaking his key and stomping towards the cabin nestled among the woods.

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles’ dramatic exit left and pocketed his key.

“Just try not to kill each other! We’re adults now, surely the two of you can manage!” Scott called out cheerily.

.~.

Stiles tugged a worn and slightly smashed pillow from his duffle and tossed it on the bed closest to the bay window in the cabin.

He turned to pull out his shower supplies and heard the snort seconds before his pillow went flying through the air to land on the other bed. It landed with a thump that was followed by a louder thunk.

Derek settled on the bed he'd claimed and smiled smugly at Stiles, a hint of fang dipping over his bottom lip. With a huff he turned back to setting up his home away from home for the next week. Cold chills crept up his spine before he could finish and he looked around the room for a heat source.

“I know you're a wolf and all but I'm a fragile little human and I'm going to have to turn the heat on in here.” Stiles tossed over his shoulder and cranked up the old baseboard heater that ran the length of the wall opposite the beds. “Scott and his bright idea to camp in the winter. Pack bonding! We'll get closer as a unit! Blah blah blah! It’s an excuse to let the couples snuggle up together is what it is!”

.~.

Derek cracked an eyelid and watched Stiles move about the small cabin. Arranging his supplies here, setting up a small emergency radio there. He fluttered around and made the small space feel more homey in no time.

The pillow Derek had tossed to the other bed had only lain on the duvet for a few moments, but he could smell where the scent of sleepy man, sweat, and a few other mentionable smells had stuck to the cloth.

“Do you want to store your stuff in the trunk at the front of your bed? Or are you a ‘dig a shirt out as I go’ kind of guy?” Stiles was standing beside his beat up duffle that had been all the way to New York and back. Derek couldn’t stand the idea of Stiles touching all his clothes and leaving his scent on everything he would be wearing for the rest of the week. It was going to be hell enough sharing a cabin with him for the duration.

“I can take care of my own unpacking, thank you.” Derek replied and lifted himself from the bed. He pulled his clothes from the duffle and dropped them in the trunk before shutting it and tossing the bag under his bed. 

“You should have at least folded that stuff.” Stiles muttered flopping down on his bed. He tugged his cell out of his pocket and frowned. “Did you know this area is under a weather alert tonight? Did Scott check on anything before he decided this trip was a good idea?”

“What kind of weather alert?” he asked, moving to look out the window. Clouds had formed, heavy and thick.

“Snow. Lots of it.”

.~.

Snow. Lots of it.

That's exactly what they got. Big fluffy wet piles of the stuff covered the camp grounds by morning.

Stiles snorted softly in his sleep and curled up further under his pile of blankets. His pillow was half under his head and even from the window Derek could smell the patch of drool that was soaking into the fabric.

He imagined the human would be excited and hyper about the snow that had fallen overnight. He just seemed like the type that hadn't lost that childish love of play.

Time to find out.

“Stiles… Stiles wake up.” Derek gently nudged his exposed shoulder.

Derek watched his eyes shift rapidly behind his eyelids before they slit open and burnished gold peeked out.

“Derek, the point of a vacation is sleeping in. Leave me alone.” Stiles turned to cuddle back down into the bed and Derek rolled his eyes. “Wha-HEY!” Stiles exclaimed as Derek tugged his blankets away.

Derek paused at the sight of Stiles’ sleep pants tugged low on his hips and his t-shirt rucked up exposing the dimples at the bottom of his spine. Desire punched hard and swift.

“Give me back my blankets you jerk!” Stiles grunted while trying to tug the covers back out of his grip. He still had his body curled away from Derek's, so Derek got to watch the mouthwatering play of his back muscles as the younger man tried to overpower him.

Hearing the fabric about to give he let go completely. Stiles not expecting the sudden lack of resistance went tumbling off the other side of the bed with a loud squeak.

Derek couldn't help himself. Big belly deep laughs burst forth and wouldn't stop. Stiles’ head popped up from the bundle of blankets, outrage clear on his face, his chestnut hair fluffed up in wild tuffs.

“Ha ha.” Stiles muttered. He climbed from the floor and dropped the heap of blankets back on the bed. “What was so important that you had to wake me up.”

Twitching a thumb over his shoulder towards the window, he let Stiles’ gaze catch sight of the snow drifts before he snarked, “Snow. Lots of it.”

.~.

Syrupy warmth had spread through his stomach at the sight of Derek Hale laughing. Even at his own expense.

Sooty lashes rested upon lifted cheeks. Bunny teeth appeared from between split lips. Broad shoulders shook with every gasping laugh.

It was a relaxed Stiles had never seen in Derek. A glimpse of who he probably was before the fire that took his family. The warmth settled around his heart and tightened until he was afraid tears were going to spill and spoil the easy mood.

He peered over Derek's shoulder to see the world coated in ice and snow. A few feet of it at the least. Grinning he moved around the bed and hopped onto Derek's so he could lean on the windowsill and get a better idea of how much snow had fallen overnight.

“Get off my bed Stiles.” Derek growled at him.

Pressing his fingers against the glass brought goosebumps. Frost flowers melted under his bed warm skin. He turned and flicked the melted condensation at the werewolf.

“Alright grumpypants-err, grumpyboxers.” He laughed. Feeling his cheeks pink at the fact that he was sitting on Derek's bed, with the wolf only a few feet away from him in a simple pair of cotton boxers.

“I don't think I packed warm enough clothes for this.” He muttered going to the chest at the bottom of his bed.

“Just throw something on and we'll meet up with the others in the common lodge.” Derek snarled. His attitude a total flip from moments before.

“Hey, what's wrong? We were enjoying ourselves a few minutes ago. What have I done now?” Stiles questioned.

“Oh I don't know Stiles. You just climbed all over my bed, leaving a trail of Stilinski smell on the sheets. What would bother me about that?” he pointed his hand towards the tangled sheets of his bed.

Wincing and feeling horrible Stiles replied, “Sorry man. Maybe they'll have fresh sheets and you can change your bed when we get back in here later.”

“Yeah maybe. Not that it'll help much. Rooming with you is like being stuck in an ‘Eau de Stiles’ bottle.” He muttered as he pulled on his clothes to leave the cabin.

Stiles’ mouth froze shut. He didn't realize his scent would bother Derek so much. The guy stopped by his and Scott's apartment all the time and it had never came up, but maybe the apartment smells more like ‘pack’ than just Stiles?

“Okay. Uh. You go on ahead. I'll meet you at the lodge in a few minutes.” He turned away from Derek and acted like he was busy with his phone, desperately trying to blink back the tears that welled up. He'd be lucky if Derek didn't smell them anyway.

“Sure.” Derek shrugged and closed the cabin door roughly behind him.

The second Derek was out of view Stiles threw open the cabin door and turned down the heater. Fresh air and less heat would lessen the smell, right? Just because they were the only two single members of the pack didn't mean he had to be a burden on Derek.

.~.

Making his way through the snow to the lodge gave Derek a moment to reflect on what an ass he'd been.

It wasn't Stiles fault that he was attracted to him and sleeping while surrounded by his scent was like living hell.

Scott was sweeping snow from the steps of the lodge then Derek trudged up the path.

“Hey! Morning! Who knew this was gonna happen, huh?” Scott smiled dancing the broom across the concrete.

“Stiles did.” Derek grunted, “He checked when we unpacked yesterday, a big weather warning was issued for this area.”

“Speaking of, where is Stiles?” Scott frowned looking down the path Derek had just come from.

“He sent me on ahead, he just woke up and was trying to find warm clothes.” Derek replied and moved into the lodge where the rest of the pack was huddled around a big fireplace.

It didn't take long for everyone to start complaining about the snow and the cold.

Erica started in on the fact that they couldn't train outside when even the wolves were freezing.

Liam bemoaned the fact that the woods would be almost impossible to navigate, much less be useful in helping Hayden sharpen her tracking skills.

Even Kira remarked on the fact that they'd either be stuck in the lodge or their cabins.

Boyd was explaining to Isaac what snow ice cream was and how he wish he'd known the storm was coming, he'd have packed the ingredients to make it.

Derek was so busy switching which conversation he was focusing on, that he missed Stiles coming in.

“Dude, you're freezing. Here, get by the fire.” Scott pulled a visibly shivering Stiles to the front of the room where they had a big fire going.

“Na-ah Scott, I'm fine. I'll w-warm up in a second.” His teeth chattered around the words and red patches blossomed along his cheekbones and nose.

“Stiles, it's not that far from your cabin to here, how'd you get so cold?” Allison scolded, clasping his large hands between her own and rubbing briskly. “Did you stop to play in the snow or something?”

He gave a sheepish grin, “Busted.”

“Idiot.” Lydia remarked, carrying an afghan over to drape it along his shoulders, “We should have known you couldn't resist playing like a child.”

Derek didn't hear a lie in Stiles’ heartbeat, and he did smell like fresh snow, but the story felt off somehow.

Scott winked at the girls behind Stiles’ back and they moved away from him. Derek caught the subtle nod Scott sent towards Isaac, Boyd, and Liam.

“I think you need warmed up the old fashion way! Wolf-pile Stiles!” Scott yelled, and the wolves leapt. Stiles laughed as he went to the floor.

Kira joined, and soon Stiles was buried under a squirming heap of supernatural creatures.

“Hey! Hey! Breakable human under here! Fragile contents!” Stiles cried out from beneath his friends.

It took more than a few minutes for everyone to untangle and then Stiles was handed a mug of hot cocoa and settled by the fire.

.~.

After many games of checkers, chess, poker, and tumble-tower, the pack was wearing down. 

Scott had Kira in the circle of his arms as they watched more snow drift down from the skies. Liam and Hayden had curled up on a loveseat and dozed off. Lydia was in the lodge kitchen trying to get Jordan to help her fix something for dinner. Allison and Isaac were playing W.A.R. with three decks of cards. Erica and Boyd had snuck back to their cabin for a nap.

Stiles sighed when looking around realizing he shouldn't have come on this trip. Everyone but him and Derek were coupled off.

Always out of place.

Stiles walked into the kitchen and paused when he realized Jordan had Lydia in his arms and they were swaying along to a song coming from Lydia's phone.

“Sorry.” He mumbled and backed out the door and into the hallway.

He didn't feel like going back into the living room area with everyone else cuddled up, save Derek, who'd found a book on wildlife native to the area and was reading.

He continued down the hallway and found a small den. Flicking the light back off, he made himself comfortable on the couch and watched the snowfall until his eyes got too heavy to keep open.

Cold. He was freezing and bumping against something solid.

Stiles fought to lift his eyelids and looked up at Derek carrying him bridal style out in the snow.

“We're almost to the cabin, just hang tight.” Derek said before he could even ask anything.

They pushed into the door of their shared cabin and Derek cursed.

“What's wrong?” Stiles asked, squirming to be put down.

“It's freezing in here. I thought we left the heat on.” Derek gently lowered Stiles to his feet and moved to check the heat.

“Oh, uh, I turned it down. Heat warms up the molecules in the air and makes them move faster and that would mean my scent would spread more through the room and, yeah, turning the heat down will help the smell. I also aired the cabin out while I got dressed so it wouldn't be so bad for you when we got back tonight.” Stiles rambled quickly. “Don't turn it back up, I'll just sleep under a few more blankets and hopefully my scent won't be too bad for you.. oh! Did you remember to look for fresh sheets for your bed?”

.~.

Derek had been confused many times throughout his life, but this one might have taken the prize.

“What in seven hells are you talking about?” he asked Stiles. Watching as he moved to pull out more blankets from a cabinet.

Stiles’ face burned red when he turned back towards Derek with a bundle of bedding in his hands.

“This morning? You said my Stilinski stink was all over the place. I was trying to make rooming with me more bearable for you.” His voice was small and his scent soured with disappointment. “Did it not help? I aired the room out for like thirty minutes and even scrubbed off my smelly soap with fresh snow outside.”

Derek had completely forgotten the way he'd treated Stiles before he'd left the cabin. The fact that Stiles was freezing when he'd made it to the lodge earlier made a lot more sense to him now. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to think of how to fix things.

“Stiles, I was an ass this morning. Your scent really doesn't bother me. I'm sorry I said what I did and that you felt the need to make things easier for me. I'm especially sorry that you went through the trouble of rubbing snow on yourself.”

He moved to the heater and turned it back up. He heard a small noise of protest from Stiles and held up a finger to silence him.

“You'll probably want to go ahead and put one or two of those blankets on your bed because the heat is going to take a while to knock the chill off the room. Next time Stiles, don't forget that you're staying here too and need to not freeze to death in your sleep.”

“Derek, now my smell is going to fill up the cabin again. I can just use the extra blankets.” Stiles moved to cross the room and get at the heater again, but Derek grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“Stiles, I've already said that I didn't mean what I said this morning. I was in a bad mood, which wasn't your fault but I took it out on you.” He explained releasing the younger man's arm.

“You said I had scented up your sheets and that the room stunk of me! I'm not stupid Derek, Scott's told me how sensitive you guys are to smell, but he's never bothered by mine so I didn't think about it. I'm trying not to be a burden for you to room with. Let me do that. Let me make this better.” Stiles hands flew as he talked, distress leaking into his scent stronger and stronger by the second. His heart was pounding in his chest and his breath was starting to hitch. “Let me fix it.”

“Whoa, calm down. I said it doesn't bother me Stiles. I promise I'm not lying about that. You are not a burden and you don't need to fix anything.”

Stiles was too far into his anxiety to listen to what Derek was saying. Derek could hear the rap-tap-tap-tap of his heart and the struggle of his lungs trying to pull in air.

“Stiles listen to me,” Derek grasped his face between his hands, bringing Stiles’ eyes to meet his own, “I like your scent, okay? I was upset because I knew I was going to be in bed, surrounded by your scent and wanting you and there was nothing I could do about it. I-I want you Stiles. I'm sorry to tell you like this, but you've got to understand, there is nothing to fix. Please calm down.”

“You wa-want me?” the words were small, they broke coming from Stiles’ mouth and his eyes were glassy with tears of stress. Derek brushed his thumbs across Stiles’ cheeks and then removed his hands.

He didn't want to be touching Stiles after his admission. Stiles probably wasn't going to be comfortable with him after that and he didn't want to make things worse.

“I want you. I have for a while. I'm sorry. I hope that doesn't stress you out more.” Stiles caught Derek's hands between his own and held them tight.

“One of the best ways to stop a panic attack, is to kiss me.”

Flying up to meet Stiles’ eyes, Derek's widened. There wasn't a harsher break in his pulse or any kind of bad scent coming from his skin showing signs that he didn't mean what he was saying.

Stiles had his lips quirked up in a small smile even as his lungs squeezed around the little air they were receiving. It didn't take Derek long to give into the impulse and close the distance between them.

Pulling his hands from Stiles grasp, he moved them back to holding the humans face in his palms. Smooth pink lips were pressed beneath his gently, the warm smell of happiness filling his senses.

The kiss was long but stayed soft and chaste. Derek didn't feel the need to push things with Stiles still in the midst of an attack.

“See? I already feel better.” Stiles remarked quietly. His heart rate had slowed dramatically and his lungs were no longer seizing behind his ribcage.

.~.

Brain swimming in affection and happiness, Stiles pulled away from the kiss with a smile. Feeling his chest loosen from the tight knot he'd worked it into was a relief. Not nearly as big a relief as finding out his long time attraction to one Derek Hale wasn't one-sided though.

Panic attacks passed eventually; his crush on Derek didn't seem to be moving on any time soon.

“So uh, you did that really well. Thanks. I'm glad you're a fast learner. A+.” Oh god, now he was going to ramble, “That could be your new profession. Kiss-ending panic attack specialist. You'd need to invest in some lip balm though because a lot of kissing will dry your lips out quick. Oh, but you're a werewolf. Do werewolves get dry lips? With the healing and everything?”

Words were just falling out of his mouth and he was unable to stop them.

“Come to think of it Scott and Kira make out all the time and he never complains about it. I wonder if Kira has an issue with i-”

Derek had pressed another kiss to his mouth. It was so fast he didn't see it coming so his lips were uneven and slanted wrong on Derek's. He slid his tongue out to moisten the slide when he tilted to even up the angle and heard a deep groan from Derek.

Derek had speared fingers into Stiles’ hair sometime during the kiss. He heard the wolf groan again and his head was being gently moved a bit more to the right. Derek nipped his bottom lip as he pulled from the kiss and nuzzled his nose across Stiles left cheekbone.

“Love your scent,” Derek muttered, dragging his nose and lips down Stiles exposed throat, “but you're gonna smell even better when you smell like me.”

Lust rose with a punch to his gut and he tried to hold back the whine that wanted to slip free. Derek pressed his teeth into the sensitive flesh at the juncture between his neck and shoulder and his willpower was lost.

A small noise, a murmur of acceptance rose from his throat and Derek gripped him a fraction harder. Darts of pain shot to four little points. Derek's fangs had descended and broke the skin where he was biting. Wet heat ran across the small wounds.

“Fuck, I'm sorry.” Derek whimpered, lapping his tongue gently over the hurts. “Stupid. I'm so stupid Stiles. I'm sorry.”

Running his hands over Derek's dark hair, he tried to sooth.

“It's okay. I barely felt it.” He pulled Derek up and pressed a kiss to his forehead, then his temple, then cheek. “It's okay, we're okay. You're not stupid. That was a heat of the moment thing and honestly I'm trying not to chub up any further because it's probably inappropriate.”

Derek snorted and pulled away from him. “You're still interested? I could have hurt you Stiles!” he raged and turned towards the door as if to go.

“You said you want me. Right?” Stiles forced his voice to be firm, to crush the wavering doubt in his heart before it came into his words. “If you can want me, you have to understand that I want you too. That I can and do want you Derek. All of you. Which includes the wolf. Your wolfieness? The animal side? You as a whole? How ever you put it, I want it. I want you.”

.~.

His mom had told him some day he'd find what she had with his father.

Someone who accepted him, every bit of him inside and out.

After Kate, he'd stopped believing it.

The conviction he heard in Stiles’ voice was enough to make a blimp of hope spring up.

He turned back and Stiles was striding forward, a small smile on his lips.

“I'll prove how much I want you if you want me to.” The words were whispered against his mouth. A hot tease of breath.

“How would you prove that? Stiles it’s not something you just write down and people believe it.” He scoffed. Proof came with time and actions, not words and promises.

Stiles backed away and dug into his stored luggage. “I knew these would come in handy some day. Glad I didn't unpack them.”

“Stiles what are you-” His words died in his throat at the sight of what Stiles was holding in his hand.

Little individual packets of lube and a few condoms.

“Like I said, if you want me to, I'll prove how much I want you. How much I trust you.” Stiles smiled softly with his words and had slowly started pulling clothes from his body.

He was still frozen in place. No words or movement commands were firing in his brain. He watched with fixed interest as Stiles shed layer after layer of clothing. Laying himself on his back on the cabin bed closest to the heaters.

“I need your consent Derek. I don't want to go any further if this isn't what you want.” Stiles voice was shy as he paused his undressing with his thumbs hooked in the waistband of his spiderman boxers.

All Derek could manage was a dumb nod of his head and a twirl of his hand in the air as if to say ‘go on.’

His eyes drank in the pale skin that was bared before him. Moles dotted here and there with no pattern. A few scars broke the smooth expanse of chest he couldn't wait to touch. Small puffed nipples pebbled in the chilly air of the cabin. Down the tummy was a dark path of hair, ending at the root of Stiles’ sex.

Derek almost drooled at the sight of Stiles’ cock, jutting forward, the tip red and slightly shiny with precome. The scent of lust was starting to drift through the air, swirling on the currents coming from the heaters.

Ripping the lube packet with his teeth, Stiles drenched his long fingers and angled his arm between his legs.

“Enjoying the show Derek? You could come help if you wanted to.” Stiles moaned out. He watched a slick finger disappear into the tight pucker Stiles had exposed.

“It is one hell of a show.” He replied, his voice tight and rough.

Moving to the bed Stiles had laid himself back on. He knelt down and kissed the arm that was currently rocking back and forth, pushing eager fingers into Stiles’ body. The count was up to three in just moments.

“Show me something in return, hn?” Stiles gasped out, “I'm naked and you're fully dressed.”

Seconds later Derek himself was nude. He rubbed his aching cock and knew it wasn't going to take much for him to spill inside of Stiles.

Gently tugging Stiles arm, he heard the squelching pop of his fingers slipping free. Lowering himself to his knees, he pressed his palms flat against the smooth skin of Stiles thighs and lifted his ass higher. Angled as he was, Stiles’ stretched hole was winking right in Derek's face.

“So empty feeling, Derek..” Stiles’ voice was soft and pleading. He tried to move his hand back to his empty ass, but Derek bent down and kissed his taint before he could reach it.

Brushing kisses along Stiles’ inner thighs and mouthing at his tight sac was killing him as much as it was Stiles. Knowing that it was causing the current quaking in Stiles body kept him going though.

Finally he pressed his tongue to the sloppy opening he was working towards. The lube Stiles had used to open himself up wasn't the greatest tasting, but the spiced flavor of pure Stiles beneath it was perfect.

Stiles’ hands found their way into his hair and he tugged hard while gasping. Small needy moans were slipping out in between air being roughly sucked into his lungs.

“Stiles, did you want me to use one of the condoms?” Derek asked, knowing he was ready to push into the younger male and fuck him.

“Not necessary. Just get in me now!” He cried out, arching his back as Derek sank two fingers deep into him and rubbed his prostate.

“Hummn, I don't know. This might be more fun to watch.” He passed over the bundle of nerves again and watched Stiles’ body nearly sit up straight. “I bet I could get you to come just like this. I bet a few more strokes inside would have you spilling all over yourself. Hn?”

Stiles was close to crying, Derek could smell the salt building up.

“Please Derek. Please don't make me come feeling so empty. Please.”

He pulled back his arm and watched the soft pink rim catch his fingers and try to suck them back in. Sliding his hands up he grasped Stiles’ wrists and moved him so that his hands could grab hold of the rails that made up the headboard.

“Your hole seems so needy Stiles. Want me take care of it for you?” Derek whispered the question into Stiles ear as he ran his hands up and down the tense muscles in Stiles’ legs, easing them up and around his waist.

Stiles back arched up and it brushed his slick rim over the head of Derek’s dick. Rocking his hips forward caught his dribbles of precome on the plush curve of Stiles’ skin, webbing between their bodies.

“Please Derek.” Stiles moaned, wriggling his body side to side, searching for friction.

Derek trailed his hands down Stiles’ legs and back up, grasping and pulling him further up his lap by the hips, seating himself almost flush against his ass. “Please Derek what? Tell me what you want Stiles.” Derek growled.

“Please fuck me. So empty a-and so so ready. Please.” Stiles was moaning the words out while his hands gripped the iron bed rails. His lean body was stretched out like an offering, a faint blush was staining his pale skin a beautiful pink. His dick was an almost angry red slapping into his stomach with each desperate jerk of his body.

Wrapping a tight fist around the base of Stiles’ cock, Derek slid into his body as slow as he could.

Stiles screamed out at the dual sensation. White knuckled grip making the iron groan as he thrashed his head side to side.

Once Derek was sure Stiles wasn’t going to come at the first press of his dick against his prostate, he released his hold. He was satisfied to see Stiles’ mouth frozen open from his scream and his chest heaving with labored breaths. The minute his fingers released their pressure, spurts of milky precome stuttered from Stiles’ body.

Seconds after he released his hold, he grabbed Stiles’ hips and started fucking him in earnest. The slick wet grip of Stiles body was like a glove made just for him. Pistoning in and out he grunted with the effort of keeping his own orgasm at bay for a few minutes longer.

Fangs dropped over his bottom lip and he could feel his sideburns thickening. His instincts were ripping him to shreds inside.  
Mark.  
Claim.  
Mine.

Eyes burning with the heat of his Alpha spark, blistering red and devouring the sight of Stiles so overwhelmed by his body driving inside him. He reach out and brushed a claw-less finger down the thick vein of Stiles’ dick, watching with satisfaction as the younger male tensed up whole bodily and thick strings of come painted his stomach and chest.

His name was a barely there moan on Stiles’ tongue and he pushed himself to last a few more thrusts. Watching as Stiles’ eyes fogged over and his teeth sank into the fleshy bottom lip he liked to pout.

The swell of his own orgasm crashed over him and he pushed himself into Stiles’ body as far as he could manage, hot stickiness painting his insides to where he would smell like Derek’s for days.

Derek gasped at the hot blood he felt boiling up at the base of his cock. He hadn’t asked Stiles if he could knot him. He didn’t imagine he would feel the need to bond to Stiles so deeply their first time together.

.~.

The best orgasm of his life had killed him.

Stiles couldn’t believe any alternative explanation to how he felt.

Everything about life was a hazy mist around the sensation of Derek slamming into his body, pressing into the sweet hot spot inside him over and over and over again.

He was vaguely aware of Derek speaking to him, but it took a moment for the urgent tone to register. By the time he’d shaken himself out of the post orgasm bliss he’d been sinking into, Derek had pulled out of his body and was roughly jerking his cock over him.

A bright red bulb at the base of his dick was almost smashed in one of Derek’s fists while the other brutally stripped his length until he started to come. Stiles watched in fascination as come just simply flooded out of Derek.

Derek was breathing heavy and was completely shifted into his beta shift. He had arched his body over Stiles so almost every drop of his seed landed on his chest or throat. It took a few minutes for Derek to drain himself completely and then he just dropped his forehead to rest on the bed beside Stiles’ hip. The engorged bulb on his dick still clasped tightly in one fist.

Stiles couldn’t move. He didn’t know if he was in shock or still to blissed out to attempt moving yet, but he just laid there while Derek held himself until the lump under his skin got smaller and smaller until it was gone.

A deep growl sounded from Derek’s chest and Stiles almost decided now would be a good time to move. Then Derek’s head lifted up and his blood red alpha eyes zeroed in on Stiles. “Mine.”

Stiles jumped slightly at the word and he tensed when Derek’s hand came up to rest on his stomach. It was dripping with cooling come and Derek didn’t seem to care. He just started rubbing in a circular motion.

The cold tackiness of his spent come mixing with Derek’s slightly warmer come felt pretty gross. He squirmed slightly as if to get away from the gentle rubbing hand, but Derek’s other hand reach out and grasped his hip. Stiles took that as a silent sign to stay still.

Derek didn’t stop rubbing the come all over Stiles until he’d coated him from neck to groin in their combined seed. He bent down and snuffled a few times across Stiles’ chest and then his face started to shift back to fully human.

“So, this is what you meant when you said I would smell better when I smelled like you? A nice canvas of come painted Stiles?” he asked with a slight huff. He didn’t really agree to becoming a living Jackson Pollock artwork.

Derek just hummed his agreement and snuggled closer to his body. Coating himself in the sticky mess across Stiles’ torso.

.~.

The urge to mark Stiles was sated and the mixed scent of the two of them had his instincts preening and puffing his chest out.

The more and more he come back to himself the more he realized his actions probably weren’t normal to the human beneath him.

“Sorry about all that, my baser instincts were telling me to mark you as my own to other wolves and to do that I just..” he trailed off.

“Basically painted me in man spunk?” Stiles finished with a laugh, “Scott is never going to let me hear the end of this you know. Or Erica for that matter.”

It was the next day when Derek realized just how spot on Stiles had been. No one was letting it go and it ended up causing a huge snowball fight.

All in all, Derek would consider this particular pack bonding trip a success.

.~. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Happy Birthday Dear Emela!


End file.
